The Choices We Make
by harryginnyfan91
Summary: On September 11th, Edward got a set of the Twilight books. He read them and fell in love with this "Bella Swan". He decided to take a chance, and went to Arizona to see her. On September 12th, Bella got a set of the Twilight books. She read them and fell in love with Edward. When Edward shows up at her house, how will Bella respond? Will everything go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I got when I was just so bored and I had to write it down. I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue it. So everyone read and reveiw and tell me what you think.

Edward POV

September 11th, 2004

It was a normal cloudy day in Forks Washington. I had been back in Forks for about a year. I still remember when it was just Carlisle and I alone. He had brought me here about a year after he changed me. That was before he had met Esme, his mate and wife, and the others. Carlisle had changed most of us, first me, then Esme, Rose, and than Emmet. Alice and Jasper had joined us later on.

Today was the beginning of a new school year. I was supposed to be 17 this year. How could I and why was I going to do this again and again. Everything seemed to just slow down when I was at school but it was what we did. I could hear everyone's thoughts. It had been one of the most annoying things about me. Being able to hear everyone's thoughts was both a gift and a curse.

Rosalie was in her and Emmet's room lying on the bed reading a magazine.

"_This would look so much better on me than on her. I wonder if Alice would agree."_ Rosalie thought. It came as no surprise that she was thinking about herself. I could classify all of my sibling's minds and Rosalie's was a shallow pool of water, no more than ankle deep.

Emmet was down stairs with Jasper playing some sort of video game.

"_Die! Die! Oh No! If I don't move I'm going to be the one dieing."_ Yes that was Emmet. His mind was only just a bit deeper than Rosalie's. If her's was ankle deep and cloudy than Emmet's was knee deep and crystal clear.

Jasper was like me, sort of. I guess that he, Alice and I were the 'freaks' among 'freaks'. Jasper couldn't read minds like me but he could read persons emotions and control the emotions that they feel.

"_Always excited. I can't help but wonder when he will understand that I am better than him and give it up. Although I do have to admit it is sort of fun being around Em."_ Jasper's mind was both deep and cloudy, but I had managed to discover that within its depths was a vast knowledge of the Civil War. Jasper had been a Southern solder when he was changed.

Alice was in her and Jasper's room sitting on her bed looking into Jasper's future. Ever since Carlisle said that it was time for Jazz to try and go to school like the rest of us Alice had been only looking into his future. It wasn't that she didn't care about everyone else it was just that she didn't want Jazz to do anything that he would regret, like killing even one of their classmates.

Carlisle was at work at the hospital and Esme had just walked into the house carrying a box. For him? Esme walked up the stairs and knocked on my door before she walked in and handed me the box with a small smile.

"_I wonder what is in that box. I hope that Edward will soon find someone to love just as everyone else has."_ Esme thought as she left the room. I sighed Esme was never going to change. She wanted me to find love even more than I did.

* * *

As soon as she left the room I turned my attention to the box in my hands. I set it down on my bed and opened it. Inside there was four hard cover books. I pulled out the one on top.

"_Twilight, huh."_ I thought as I looked at the cover.

'**About three things I was absolutely positive.'**

'**First, Edward was a vampire.'**

'**Second, there was a part of him –'**

'**And I didn't know how dominant that part might be –'**

'**That thirsted for my blood.'**

'**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.'**

"_Okay, so it's a Vampire Love story, not what I usually like to read but who am I to complain, it's something to read." _I thought, I was about to go and look at the other three books when something caught my eye on the back of the Twilight book.

'**The Twilight Saga'**

'**Twilight * New Moon * Eclipse * Breaking Dawn'**

"_Oh it was also part of a four part series. I bet that the other three books are New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn." _I had to admit that these books might keep me distracted for at least a few hours. I pick up the other books and set them off to the side while he read the first book.

* * *

It took me only an hour to finish Twilight once, only because I had to keep stopping to make sure that I was reading it right. I was a bit freaked out but for some reason I couldn't wait to find out what would happen next. Could this book tell the future? Was Isabella Marie Swan my mate, the love of my existence, and my life? I knew I was going to have to do something about James and Victoria. I wouldn't let anything happen to My Bella.

I quickly picked up the next book New Moon.

'**I knew we were both in mortal danger.'**

'**Still, in that instant, I felt **_**well**_**. Whole'**

'**I could feel my heart racing in my chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins again.'**

'**My lungs filled deep with the sweet scent that came off his skin.'**

'**It was like there had never been **_**any**_** hole in my chest.'**

'**I was perfect – not healed, but as if there had never been a wound in the first place.'**

"_There had been a hole in her chest_" I didn't know what it meant but I didn't like the sound of it. I opened the book and quickly read through. I couldn't believe I had left her. It was almost too hard to believe, after what had happened in Twilight I thought that I would never leave her and than I did.

* * *

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I couldn't wait to meet Bella but I didn't really want anything to do with this Jacob Black. I still couldn't believe that Black would lie to me and pretty much tell me that my Bella was dead. However, I do agree that if I thought anything had happened to my Bella and someone had said that Charlie was at a funeral, I would go to the Volturi too.

I picked up the next book, Eclipse and turned it over and read.

'**In the dead silence, all the details suddenly fell into place for me with a burst of intuition.'**

'**Something Edward didn't want me to know.'**

'**Something that Jacob wouldn't have kept from me…'**

'**It was never going to end, was it?'**

I didn't even want to think about what would go wrong in this time. I couldn't help but think that this might be the book where Victoria came back to get her revenge on Bella and I. Even as I thought it I was hurting about it. I dug deep into Eclipse; I had to know the answers. I needed to know what was going to happen to my Bella and me.

* * *

I set the book down in shock. She had finally agreed. She was going to marry me. I couldn't wait to start my life with her. My beautiful Bella.

"_I think that I might just have to plan a trip to Phoenix, see if I can run into my soul mate and maybe get a head start on my new life with her. That and I want to keep her away from that stupid Jacob Black."_ I thought grabbing the last book.

'"**Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."'**

'**I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words.'**

'**This moment was so perfect, so right; there was no way to doubt it.'**

'**His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him….'**

'**It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.'**

'"**Forever," he agreed.'**

"_Now why would I be afraid? What was I afraid of?"_ I thought as I opened the last book Breaking Dawn, and started to read.

* * *

"_A daughter, with my beautiful Bella."_ Sure it was going to be risky but I wanted that. I had to agree with Bella that you would never really understand what you wanted until you had it or it was on its way. I wanted that little girl and her mother. I couldn't wait.

I picked up my phone and called the airport.

"Yes, hello. My name is Edward Cullen, and I would like earliest flight to Phoenix, Arizona. Yeah, my credit card numbers are 0714 1991 0131 2004… Yeah it's a VISA. Thanks, that's for today right? Thank you, Ill is there in about two hours." I said and then I hung up my phone and started to pack a bag.

There was a knock at my door and Esme walked in.

"Edward, are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry for the short notice but I thought that I might just take a break. Don't worry though I'll keep in touch. I love you mom." I said as I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I walked out the door and was in my car before anyone could say anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

September 12th, 2004

4:30 AM

I tried to close my eyes again. I wished that I could just fall asleep, at this moment that was what I wanted. Mom was long asleep, alone in her bed and it hurt to think that she had to be away from her new husband because of me. I didn't like it.

I tried once more to close my eyes. I sighed this wasn't working. I don't know why but I suddenly wanted to go outside and enjoy the night air. It was a new feeling for me. I climbed out of my bed and walked down the stairs. I opened the front door and stepped out and then I tripped over something.

I held out my hands to catch myself and scraped my hands in the process before I looked back to see what I had tripped on. Although it wouldn't have surprised me if I had tripped over my own feet. I looked back and saw a package.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

The package had my name on it. I thought back trying to remember if I had ordered anything. I sat there for about five minutes just staring at the package. It was at that time that I realized that I was still on the floor. I sighed before I stood up and picked up the package and went into the house.

I sat down on my bed and sighed before I opened the box. Inside I saw four books. I smiled I loved to read it was one of my greatest weaknesses. I picked up the book on top and looked it over.

'**About three things I was absolutely positive.'**

'**First, Edward was a vampire.'**

'**Second, there was a part of him –'**

'**And I didn't know how dominant that part might be –'**

'**That thirsted for my blood.'**

'**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.'**

A love story, I loved love stories. I turned the book over and looked at the title. Twilight.

I stood up and moved the box of books to the floor next to my bed and climbed in and relaxed. I grabbed Twilight and started to read.

* * *

"_Wow! I Isabella Swan fell in love with a Vampire. A perfect vampire. How had I managed to appeal to him?"_ I thought as I started to pick up the next book. Maybe these books could tell the future, if not then it was already a good story. I pick up the other book not even stopping to read the back and I dug right into it.

A sat there and read, and as I read I felt my heart clamp. Every chapter I read I felt like I was actually going through what the character was going through. The pain was unbearable so I put a bookmark in the book and shoved the book in the box and put the box under my bed. I laid my head down and closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up later that morning thinking about my dreams. They were so confusing. At first it had been a nightmare, like in the book I dreamed that Edward was leavening me all alone. Then, as quickly as the dream had started I found myself content and happy. My skin felt a little cool to the touch even though it was a scorching eighty-eight degrees inside my room.

I looked around and saw that my bedroom window was opened. I tried to remember if I had opened it while reading last night. I didn't. I walked over to the window and frowned at it. I closed it and then turned around and looked at the alarm clock. I had gotten more sleep then I thought. It was already noon.

I stumbled back to my bed and reached under and brought out the books. I picked up New Moon and stared at it. I had just finished chapter sixteen, before I had to get some sleep. I did not like the way that Jacob Black was making me feel uncomfortable. It was not something I want a 'little' boy to feel for me. I opened the book and started to read from where I left off.

* * *

I was so confused. At the beginning he had told me he didn't love, and now he said that he had lied and that he still loved me. My book self could barley believe it but me, I knew somehow that I could. My reasoning, there were still two more books and the books were about Edward and me, at least I hoped that they were.

I found myself feeling that if the books were about Jacob and I that I wouldn't want to go to Forks at all. I already knew that I was in love with Edward and that would never change.

The next thing on my mind was about the conditions on Edward being the one who changed me. He wanted time and me to marry him. As much as the idea of marriage terrified me the thought of marrying Edward excited me. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what Edward look like if I were to see him now. I couldn't. In the books he was described as inhumanly beautiful and I couldn't even begin to imagine how beautiful that was.

I pick up the third book and not wanting to taken by surprise about the book again I read the back.

'**In the dead silence, all the details suddenly fell into place for me with a burst of intuition.'**

'**Something Edward didn't want me to know.'**

'**Something that Jacob wouldn't have kept from me…'**

'**It was never going to end, was it?'**

What was Edward keeping from me? Why would Edward keep something from me? It must to be somehow to protect me. I started to read.

* * *

I was in love with Jacob? That couldn't be right it just didn't feel right to me. I felt like Jacob was constantly manipulating my emotions and playing with my feelings while he is truly convinced that he loved me. I may not be the one in the book but I know that Jacob is just confusing me and I am not going to allow that.

The other thing that had me ready anything was that I had agreed to marry Edward. I couldn't believe it, I would be getting married. I couldn't help but smile. Then my stomach growl telling me that I was hungry. I looked at the clock and it said that it was six-thirty. I had let the time get away from me and finished a New Moon and started and finished Eclipse. Now I couldn't wait to finish Breaking Dawn. I put the third book away and grabbed the last one. I shoved the box with the first three under my bed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Bella?"

I heard my mom call from the living room as I came down the stairs.

"Yea?" I asked.

"You feeling any better sweetie?" She asked in a worried tone.

I walked into the living room and sat down next to her on the sofa. "I'm fine mom. Why did you let me sleep until noon?"

"I did wake you up at eight but you told me that you weren't feeling well."

"Oh." I said. "Well I think I am going to make something to eat, would you like something?"

Mom nodded and I went into the kitchen still holding the very last book. I didn't know what I wanted so I just put a pot of water on and sat down at the table to read before I put some noodles in the water.

'"**Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."'**

'**I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words.'**

'**This moment was so perfect, so right; there was no way to doubt it.'**

'**His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him….'**

'**It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.'**

'"**Forever," he agreed.'**

Edward was afriad of something, what could that be. I opedned the book and started to read.

"Bella!" My mom called. "What are you doing?"

I looked up from my book and looked over at the pot of water. My eyes widened, there was smoke coming from the pot, it had finally happened. I had burned water. I rushed over to the stove and grabbed a pot holder before grabbing onto the emty pot and put it in the sink. I sighed this book made me forget that I had water on the stove.

I then smiled and walked over to the fidge as my mom came in.

"Bella, what happened?" she asked me.

"Sorry mom, I forgot I had water on the stove."

"Okay sweetie." She said and then left the room.

I sighed and got out some lunch meat and made a ham sandwich. I sat down at the table and ate my sandwich while I finished reading the book.

* * *

I accually liked being married. I could hardly believe that, it was something I though I would hate, but I loved it. I would not being turning him down if he were to ask me. I also had a beautiful baby girl, Renesmee. I wanted her and everything that came with her. Than a though came to me. What if I wasn't the only one who was sent a set of books.

I couldn't help but wonder if Edward had gotten a set of books aswell. Maybe he would want to move to the wedding date.

"Mom. Can you come here?" I asked and she came into the kitchen and sat down.

I remember Edward asking me in the first book if because I would put my mother happiness above my own, would she do the same for me. I couldn't help but wonder.

"Do you need something Bella?" my mother asked as she looked at me.

"Mom, you know that I would do almost anything to make you happy."

"I know that, but you don't need to do that." She said.

"I was wondering if you would do the same."

"What do want Bella?"

"I have been seeing someone for a while, and I wanted to know if he asked me to marry him while I was still in school and it was what I wanted more than anything, would you let me?" I asked nervously.

"Bella, honey is that what you want? To get married?" She asked quietly.

I nodded. "If he asks."

"I'll have meet him first."

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'll bring him over… but only if he asks me, I don't want to jinx it." I grabbed that I had finished while eating the sandwich and went up stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated. As for those of you that have voted on my poll I appreciate your input and I am sorry that I have not updated my Harry Potter story but when I was almost finished with the newest chapter my flash drive which it was on broke and I didn't have a back up on my computer. So here is the newest chapter of my Twilight story which I have yet name. **

Edward POV

September 12th, 2004

I was in her bedroom, she smelt so good. I had almost killed her when I first smelt her and then I remembered what I had imagined that it would have felt like for me to lose her and the pain became unbearable. I knew that I would never want to lose her.

I would do anything for her.

I watched her as she slept, she was so restless.

"No, No." She moaned in her sleep. "Don't leave."

What was she dreaming about? I had to ask myself. Then it hit me… She was having a nightmare. I had to try and stop it. I walked over to her bed and lay down on top of the covers next to her. She continued to moan so a wrapped my arms around her and help her close. She calmed down.

We had been like this for about two hours when I heard her mom thinking that it was time to wake up my Bella. I softly climbed out of her bed and into the corner of the room.

Renee opened the door and looked at her daughter who looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep and decided to let her get some rest. When Renee left I climbed back into the bed next to my Bella and watched her sleep.

It was nearing noon now and I knew that I should hunt soon; I had been in such a rush to see my Bella that I completely forgot to hunt before. I looked down at her peaceful face and sighed before I got up and left her room.

I returned later that night to see Bella still awake staring at a book. I smiled it was just like her to have a book in her hand. I got a little closer and looked into the window and my eyes widened when I saw the title of the book.

Breaking Dawn, I could barely believe it she had gotten the same books as me. (Sorry but Breaking Dawn is my fav. I have read it about ten times since I got it for Christmas.)

I smiled and before I realized what I was doing I had her bedroom window open and was sitting on the sill watching her read the book. After about an hour the wind blew through the open window and she looked up.

She blinked a few times before a huge grin came to her face and she dropped the book on her bed and climbed out and ran towards me. She tripped on the way and I instantly caught her and pulled her into a kiss which she gladly returned.

She kissed me so hard that I found it very hard to pull back. It was even harder than I had ever imagined it being. She looked into my eyes and dragged me over to her bed and pulled me down with her. She picked up the book and opened to a page. It was page 108, which was the page when she had woken up from the second time we made love.

"It's one of my favorite parts." She said with a smile.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, it showed me that you loved me enough to give me what-ever I want."

"Oh, so what is it that you want right now?" I asked. She smiled and opened the book to pages 48 and 49. Those were the two pages that described our wedding.

"You want to get married?" I asked, knowing that I would ask her right this second if she said yes. Bella looked away for a second her cheeks flushed red and she nodded. I smiled.

I climbed out of the bed and reached into my pocket and pulled out my mothers ring and held it out to Bella.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I promise to love you for the rest of my existence. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I asked her seriously. She looked shocked, like she didn't expect me to ask her to marry her right this second.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I would be more than happy to be your wife. I can't imagine anything that I want more than to spend the rest of eternity with you and maybe the little girl from the book." Bella said looking slyly at me. I knew what she wanted; it was what I wanted as well.

I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling back and smiling at her.

"So when do you want to get married?"

"Now." She said and my eyes widened a little. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"Define now."

"What I mean is that I want to be married with in the next few weeks." She said with a small smiled upon her lips. She wanted to marry me now. I could call the airport and get a flight to Vegas, and we could get married there. What Alice doesn't know, won't hurt her. She can plan the second wedding.

"So you want to go to Vegas? Or do you want to let Alice plan it?" I asked.

"Just you and me." She said looking deep into my eyes. "I think that Vegas sounds really good, and maybe you could convince Esme into lending us her island, like in the book. It sounds like the perfect place for our honeymoon." I grinned and pulled out my phone and dialed Esme's number. It rang a few times before Esme picked up.

"Hello." She said.

"Esme, its Edward. Are you alone?"

"Hold on a second." I waited a few seconds and then she spoke again. "Okay, I am alone now. Edward, where are you?" She asked.

"I would rather not say, but I was wondering if I could borrow Esme Island for a few months. I just want to get away from everything, and it seemed like the perfect place." I said and she was quiet.

"I suppose but Edward when will you be home?"

"I'm not sure at this point but I will come home. By the way can you do me a favor and not tell anyone else, especially Alice."

"Okay but when you get back I expect an answer." I smiled and told her that I would explain when-ever I went home and that I would call her as soon as I could. I looked at Bella she was grinning and her eyes held a fire that mine held only for her. She was going to be mine. I reached out and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her lips.

"You should get some sleep, tomorrow I get to meet your mom. If you want I'll be here when you wake or I can pick you up later about 7, I should hunt." She nodded.

"Stay with me while I sleep." She mumbled as she fell asleep. I smiled and picked up the book that we had sometime set down on the bedside table and started to read. As he read he listened to every little sound that came from his sleeping love.

Hours passed and Edward had long since finished the book once again, now he was watching Bella sleep. It was about six when he heard Renee get up and come to wake up Bella. Edward got out of Bella's bed and went and hid in the closet while Renee woke up Bella.

"Bella dear, it is time to get up." She said as she walked into Bella's room. Bella stirred a little before she rolled over and went back to sleep. I almost laughed when she muttered my name. Renee walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers and Bella curled her legs up by her chest and sighed. "Bella!" Renee yelled.

Again I almost laughed when Bella muttered a sleepy what. Renee put her hands on her hips in an oddly motherly way. "Isabella Marie Swan you are going to sleep your life away! Get up this minute!" Renee said as she looked down at her daughter.

Bella rolled over and curled up into a ball to preserve the heat left from the covers Renee had removed. I smiled and looked at my watch, I knew that it was time her to wake up but she was just so beautiful. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and opened it. I dialed Bella's home phone number. The home phone rang and Renee sighed. "Bella I will be back." Renee said and left the room.

I walked out of the closet and kissed Bella's cheek. I was just climbing out her bedroom window when Renee answered the phone.

_"Hello?"_ Renee asked into the phone.

_"Hello, is Bella there?"_ I asked into the phone."

_"No she is resting she wasn't feeling well earlier."_ Renee said. _"May I ask who is calling?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Edward Cullen. I was just calling to remind Bella of our date tonight and to tell her that I might be a little late." _I said.

_"We'll Edward I can let her know, that you called."_

_"Thank you, you know I was wondering if maybe you would like to join us, Mrs…"_

_"Oh please call me Renee." _She said.

_"Renee" _I said in a tone that sounded like I was testing the name on my tongue.

_"I would love to join you as _long_ as it is alright with Bella."_

_"I'm sure it will be fine. I will be there in about an hour."_

_"Oh alright, Edward. Goodbye."_

_"Goodbye, Renee." _I hung up the phone as ran to my hotel to get ready to meet Bella's mother. I quickly showered and then ran to find some sort of wild animal to feed on. The sun mixed with the wide open space was not a good place for a vampire to live. I had to be extra careful and there were hardly anything good to eat. I did manage a coyote but that was it. I knew that I would have to stop and feed somewhere decent before Bella and I left on our honeymoon.

Around seven thirty it was finally dark enough for me to go and pick up my Bella. I grabbed the keys to the renal car and drove to her current home. I pulled up in front of the house and sat there and took a deep breath. I stepped out of the black Mercedes and walked up to house door. I knocked and waited for the door to open.

The door opened and there stood the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You're late." Bella said in a teasing tone.

I smiled and gave little laugh as I pulled her into a short hug.

"Sorry, but I had to wait for the sun, I sparkle."

Bella laughed and invited me into her home and called for her mother. I grabbed a hold of Bella's hand and pulled her to me once again and kissed the side of her head.

Bella looked up at me and gave a mock glare and I just had to laugh at how beautiful she looked every time I looked at her. Even when she was angry at me I imagined she would look just as if not even more beautiful than she already was.

**There you have it my newest chapter. Tell me what you think. I will try and update both of my stories but I want reviews. For this story I currently have 8 reviews. I would like to have at least 15 before I update next so please update. It might not be until Christmas break or even after that but hopefully in the next few months. I will also try and get another chapter for my Harry Potter fans. **

**Lots of Love, HarryGinnyFan91**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am kind of hurt. All I asked for was 15 reviews and one person couldn't find it in there heart to review and give me support. Now I send a challenge to all my readers. I would like to know the name of your favorite Twilight character and why they are your favorite. You can give the name of any character within the Twilight universe. **

Renee POV

September 12, 2004

Dinner was wonderful. I have never seen my daughter so happy. She laughed at most of what Edward said and all I could do was smile. He was almost too good to be true and so beautiful. It was almost unreal.

The restaurant was one that I have to admit that I had never been in. One of those five star places that it was almost impossible to get a reservation at, but Edward had one. I also had seen Bella and Edward argue about who got to pay the bill but Edward won when took hold of Bella's hand and stared deep into her eyes.

I heard my daughter sigh and mutter "cheater" under her breath.

After dinner Edward drove us home and I went inside after saying good night. I had to admit that Edward was prefect for Bella. The way he spoke it was like he was from another century. I went to the window and watch as Edward and my daughter said good night. They were sharing a kiss when I saw it.

Edward reached inside his pants pocket and brought out a velvet box. Bella was sighing as Edward kissed her neck and shoulder. I couldn't believe it my daughter was right he was going to ask her to marry him.

Edward POV

I loved every moment that I got to spend with my Bella and her mother. I knew that I had to make a good impression since tonight was the night that I was going to ask to marry Bella. I knew that Bella would accept now I just needed Renee to give the ok.

I choked down the meal I ordered. Bella order what she had ordered in the book on our first "date". It was worth it however, to see Bella's beautiful smile. Existence was good, even great. The best thing and most disappointing was that Alice had yet to even notice my absence because if she had my cell would be ringing all day and night.

When Bella and I got back to her house, Renee imminently went inside. Almost before I said good night to her. She said good night as she closed to door on Bella and me. I smiled. Bella leaned in for a kiss and I responded. She sighed when our lips met and I had to smile into the kiss.

Bella tried to deepen the kiss and I pulled away. She pouted in distaste and I kissed her neck working my way to her shoulders. She gave a small moan of pleasure. I kissed her shoulder and reached into my pocket and brought out my mothers engagement ring. Soon to be my Bella's engagement ring, well it sort of already was as I had asked her earlier and she had agreed this was for Renee's benefit.

Before Bella knew what was happening I was down on one knee looking up at her. She smiled. I looked up at the most beautiful woman in the world. I took an unnecessary deep breath. This was the moment that I would remember forever. She was my everything and I was ready the moment that I read those books. The most important being the last one, "Breaking Dawn" and the family that that book told me I could have with her.

I knew that the little girl from the book might not be the same but, whatever child results from my union with Bella I will love as much as I already love that little girl. I looked up at my Bella and grinned. "Bella, I know I have already asked but I will ask one more time. Will you, Bella complete my life, my existence and fill it with you beautiful smiles?" I asked.

Bella's smiled grew ten fold as she nodded her head so fast I thought she was going to get dizzy from the movement. When she stopped she said one word, "Yes.".

I stood up and had her in my arms the ring already on her finger. I kissed her and tried to say goodnight but Bella wasn't letting me go. She held on and I wasn't about to pry her out of my arms. Bella tried to stay in my arms and reach for the door to open it, she couldn't do it. I let out a small laugh and opened the door for her. She let go of my neck and we ended our kiss, but she wouldn't let go of my hand.

Bella pulled me inside and we were ambushed by the ever noisy Renee who had seen the whole thing from the window. Renee grinned as she grabbed hold of Bella's left hand.

"Oh my god!" She screamed. "This is beautiful. I can't believe this, you're getting married, we have so much planning to do. When's the wedding going to be? Have you decided yet?" I smiled and looked at her for a moment before looking over to Bella waiting for her response.

"Mom!" Bella said excitedly. "We have only been engaged for not even five minutes yet." Renee nodded with a huge grin. "However, that being said I just want a small wedding and as soon as possible."

"What do you mean small?" Renee asked. "What about Charlie and Phil, you'll want them there, right?"

Bella looked sad for a moment and then she looked at me and that sad face disappeared. "Mom, I would love to have them here, but I was thinking of going to Vegas and getting married there."

"Vegas!" Renee said surprised, she did not expect that. "Bella, why Vegas? Couldn't you just wait a few weeks and get married here with Charlie and Phil?" Bella shook her head, she didn't want to wait.

"Mom, I don't want to wait I can't wait to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Bella said with a dreamy smile on her face. "I love him."

Renee looked at Bella and then me as I just smiled at my beautiful Bella, her eye conflicted. "But what about school?" She finally asks.

Bella was silent; I was taking it that she had been so excited to see me that she completely forgot about school. She wasn't like me and couldn't just get out of school at the drop of a hat.

"Don't worry about that Renee," I said "I was planning on hiring a tutor for Bella, that way she doesn't fall behind in her studies. When we return from our honeymoon she will have the choice of finishing the year with the tutor or finishing in a high school."

_'What has this man have at his dispose to be able to hire a tutor for such an extended period of time.'_ Renee's mind goes on to ponder this in silence.

"See mom, we have it all taken care of. Edward," Bella turns to me "how soon can we leave?" She asks.

I smile. "We could leave now and be married by tomorrow if that is what you wish."

Bella smiles and nodded. With my answer Renee seemed to have come out of her thoughts.

"Tomorrow? Why so soon! Don't you want your family there? Bella!" Renee was grasping at straws to find a way out without disappointing Bella, after all Bella has been doing the same for her all her life. Every little whimsical thing that she wanted Bella gave.

Bella looked at her mother and almost cried. _'Oh she wants this. So much that she's going to cry if she doesn't get it.'_ Renee thought before giving in.

"Okay, but I… I have to be there." Renee said.

Bella grinned widely before she jumped at her mom and pulled her into an Emmett size hug, saying "thank you, thank you" over and over. I had to smile at them Renee had just done the one thing for her daughter that could make Bella love her all the more.

I pulled out my phone and made arrangements for three first-class tickets to Vegas and two first-class tickets to from Vegas to Rio de Janeiro. I also made arrangements that the cleaning crew would have the place ready for us when we arrived tomorrow night. I also asked that they either have an air conditioner installed or ready for me to install when I get there.

"Bella, Renee our flight leaves in an hour and than Bella and I have another flight to catch five hours after that. That gives us about four hours to go shopping and get married." Renee looked a little dizzy at how fast this all was happening but Bella looked so excited.

**I would really like 20 reviews before I write the next chapter but if the ones that review are really good I might update sometime next month. I would also like everyone to please be aware of a new story that I have started. It will be like my others stories, slowly updated. It is called **_**"What might have been."**_** I would like for everyone to please read it and let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's Point of View

The flight from Phoenix to Vegas was relatively short but it seemed to take for ever. I was sitting next to my mother because that is how Edward had arranged it to work out. I think he did it because he knew what my mother was thinking. I knew that I would miss my mother but I would never regret meeting and marrying Edward earlier than I did in the books.

When we landed Edward grabbed me into his arms and kissed me. "We are almost there my love."

I knew that he meant to the Wedding and not to Vegas as we had already landed there. I smiled and looked into his eyes, he is prefect. I could feel my mother's and that of the other passenger's eyes on us as we made our way off the plane.

Edward and I only had one had one bag each and Renee had opted out of any bags although Edward had offered her any and said that she didn't want to stay in Vegas and that after the wedding she would head back to Phoenix. We agreed and told her that we were going to be heading out on our honeymoon right after.

After picking up our bags from the baggage claim the three of us made our way out and Edward hailed a cab for us. I was surprised that there seemed to be at least ten cabs just sitting there. Edward walked over to one and opened the door and helped my mom and me in. I scooted over for Edward to get in but he just shook his head and reached into his back pocket. Edward pulled out his wallet and handed me one of his credit cards.

"Bella, go get some clothes for our honeymoon and don't forget a beautiful dress for tonight." He said. I looked at him and smile slightly. "Don't forget to have fun. Okay, Love?"

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I am going to go and pick up a suit and paperwork from the courthouse. I will meet you at the chapel." Edward smiled at me and then kissed me before closing the car door. Watching as the car moved away from the love of my life was extremely hard. My mom looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry dear; it will only be for an hour or two. The next time you see that young man you are going to be walking down the aisle towards him." Renee said with a sad smile. "Now let's go shopping and get you a beautiful dress."

I used to hate shopping but being in Vegas and shopping with my mom was actually sort of fun. We found this beautiful wedding dress and perfect shoes which I am almost sure that I won't fall flat on my face in. After finishing finding my dress we went and looked for a dress for Renee. We found her this beautiful pink dress with a shawl.

Once we got the dresses, we went around and bought a new bikini for the honeymoon as well as some other clothes, mostly shorts. I was ready to head to the salon to get my hair done when my mom stopped me and pulled me into a fancy lingerie store.

"Bella you're gonna need some of these for your honeymoon. " she said with a silly smile on her face. I blushed this is one reason I sort of missed Alice, even if I hadn't technically met her yet.

"Mom, do I really have to shop for lingerie with you? This embarrassing." I asked.

"Bella, I am your mother! I love you and you're going to need this later, lets just get some. Please make me happy." Renee negotiated.

I signed. "Fine."

"Oh Bella! You are the best daughter ever, I love you sweetie." Renee said with a sad but still happy smile on his face. "I am going to be so lonely without you."

"No you won't, mom. You will have Phil there and this way you can travel with Phil without having to worry about me, because you know I'll be taken care of. "I said.

"Bella, I will always worry about you know matter how old you get or how many children you have." Renee said looking me in the eyes. "You're my daughter."

"I love you mom." I said. "How about this one?" I asked holding up a blue lace flyway baby doll.

"Oh darling that is really cute you should get it." Renee said. I nodded and laid it over my arm. We shopped around the lingerie store for another few minutes before leavening with four more bags.

There was a hair dresser right across street from the lingerie store. The taxi we took from the airport over an hour ago was outside the store. Renee took the bags over to the cab and informed the driver that we were going to be getting our hair done and to wait.

Our hair didn't take long. Mom was done first, mine took an hour and that hour was extremely excruciating. When my hair was done we climbed into the cab and Renee directed the driver to the little chapel that we are meeting Edward at.

The chapel wasn't something that you would normally find in Vegas. It was more of something you would find in a small village. Like from a fairy tale or something. It was beautiful. Renee got out of the car and waited for me to get out behind her. I was just so taken in with the beautiful chapel that I didn't move.

"Bella!" Renee said getting my attention. "Come on, let's go."

I got out of the car and followed Renee inside. The inside was even more beautiful, it was beyond words. Once inside we were asked who we were. I told them that my name was Isabella Swan, and a lady dragged me and Renee off into a room to get ready.

Soon enough it was time to take that long walk down the aisle. I was so nervous; I just knew that I was going to fall. I was going to fall flat on my face while walking down the aisle.

After about a minute of just standing there, I heard the music start. That slow march down the aisle to my Edward. I looked down at my feet as I took the first step towards my destiny.

**This chapter was extremely hard to write. I don't feel like I could write a good wedding so I am just going to leave it here and jump right into the honeymoon. There might or might not be lemons, I haven't decided yet. If anyone would like to write the actual wedding you can email it to me at rwondra91 gmail .com (If I like it I will post it as the next chapter with a special shout out.)**

**There are picture links on my profile. **

**P.S. I don't know when I will be able to update next I will try to update before the year is over but I don't know I have a lot of work to do in the next few months.**

**Harryginnyfan91**


	6. Chapter 6

Important Note – Hi everyone, I am sorry for the wait but I have been having trouble writing this chapter. It is really short. Hopefully the next chapter will be easier to write.

Chapter 6 – Isle Esme

It was beautiful, just as I had imagined it. The book's description didn't do it justice. Just like in the book Edward had carried me through the threshold. Edward asked me if I wanted to go for a moonlit swim. For some reason I wasn't as nervous as I had been in the book. I was calm, almost peaceful. It was a perfect night.

After our swim Edward carried me back to the blue room, which we had decided to stay in. Originally we were going to stay in the white room; however Edward figured that since we moved to the blue room in the book we might as well just start out and stay there.

Edward lay me down on the bed and kissed my neck. I moaned, it was an amazing feeling. "God, I love you Bella." Edward said. He kissed me and looked down at my body. I blushed when he looked.

I smiled up at him as he moved his naked body to hover above mine. I moaned as his right hand found my breasts. 'Oh, Edward!" I exclaimed when he pinched my nipple. It was better than I ever imagined it could be.

Edward kissed me on the lips and than my neck slowly kissing his way down my body. Soon his mouth latched onto my nipple and sucked hard. I gave a little scream of pleasure and Edward looked up at me and smiled.

I awoke the next morning in a very blissful state. I was in awe at how great I felt, it was a feeling that I could not describe. I t was also so unbelievable wonderful. I shifted closer to Edward who tightened his hold on me. I rolled my body so that I would face him and looked up at him.

"I love you so much, Isabella Cullen." He said.

I looked in his eyes and saw love and devotion. "I love you as well Edward Cullen. How was it?" I asked.

"How was what, my love?" Edward asked.

I averted my eyes and said, "Well, you know… the sex."

Edward chuckled. "Love that was one of the most wonderful experiences in my entire life and I enjoyed myself very much." Edward said with his beautiful smile.

I smiled and blushed. "It was pretty amazing wasn't it?" I asked.

"My Bella, it was more than amazing. I did manage to save Esme's pillows, but the same can not be said about the head board."

I giggled. I found it a little funny that Edward managed to restrain himself from biting the pillows but still tore off the headboard. "I wonder how I failed to notice that." I said with a laugh.

Edward laughed, "Well I did have you a bit distracted." Edward said, "Now what do you want for breakfast my love?"

I thought about it for a moment. What did I want for breakfast? I looked at Edward and said, "You know my dear husband I am not really sure what I want. Why don't you surprise me?"

"I think I will do just that." Edward said as he got up. Edward held out his hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"I think I will go take a cool shower." I said. I leaned up on my tip toes and pecked him on the lips before walking off into the bathroom for my shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Signs of the Future

Edward Point of View

September 20th 2004

Bella has been acting weird for the last week. I couldn't help but wonder if we had succeeded and she was pregnant. She had been eating more and she had also started to feel nausea. Bella doesn't want to make a big deal of it, in case it turns out to be something like the flu. She doesn't want to get her hopes up only for them to come crashing down with she is not pregnant.

Today has been one of the worst yet. She has spent the entire morning in the bathroom, refusing to come out. It was around noon now and Bella had still not shown herself since she went in there around seven this morning.

I walk over to the bathroom door and gently knocked. "Bella love, are you planning to spend the entire day in there? If not, would you like some lunch?" I asked.

I heard Bella groan and the door unlock. Bella was still in that sexy little number she had worn the night before. "I am feeling a bit better. Maybe some soup or toast?" She said as she walked into my arms.

I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Come on Bella; let's get you something to eat." I said as I carried her into the kitchen. I set Bella down and quickly made her some toast hoping that she would feel better soon.

Bella had laid her head on the counter. "Do you have a head ache?" I asked. She shook her head without lifting it. The toast popped and I grabbed some strawberry jam out of the refrigerator. After spreading a little jam on the toast I set it in front of her. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

Bella nods and I helps her into the movie room. He set her down on the couch and went over to the movies. "What do you feel like watching my love?" I asked.

Bella gave me a smile that told me she as up to something. "I think that I would like to watch Romeo & Juliet."

I smiled, she was my Juliet. My one true love.

September 21st, 2004

Today Bella and I decided to go into Rio. Bella wanted to go shopping; something I thought was really out of character for her. When I asked her why, she said she just when a shopping mood.

Even though I wanted to go with her, I decided that I would take this chance to stock up on some medical supplies. "Promise me you will be careful," I said smiling sadly at her.

"I will be very careful and if I think anything is wrong I'll call you," she said holding up her cell phone.

"Okay, well don't spend too much," I said with a laugh.

'Yeah right, I look just like Alice don't I?" She said and kissed my cheek before running into the mall. I drove to the nearest hospital and talked to the administer about getting some medical supplies while I was down her.

"Well I can't give you any," the man said. "Supplies are hard to come by. Especially right here. I can give the company name and you can talk to them yourself."

I did manage to get most of the things I needed. Albeit I had to steal them but if that is what I needed to do then I would do it. While at the Hospital, I picked up some human blood for Bella.

I could not help thinking for such a worn down looking hospital, they had plenty of blood in stock. They had more here than at the last five hospitals Carlisle had worked at. I took everything out to the car and drove to the mall, where I left the car and went on a short hunting trip.

Bella's Point of View

I cannot believe that Edward let me go shopping alone. I knew he questioned me when I told him that I wanted to go shopping. In fact, I did not know why I just felt like going shopping.

I walked into the mall and all of the sudden I felt claustrophobic. There were so many people, I felt like I was going to throw up. I had pulled out my phone and was halfway through punching Edward's number when, a female voice spoke to me.

"Você está bem?" The voice asked me. I looked up to see a beautiful woman with long grey hair and dazzling blue eyes. I was momentarily stunned at her natural beauty. I thought as you aged you lost your face.

"Sorry?" I asked in an uncertain tone when I realized I was staring at her in a way that could be seen as rude.

"Oh you're English," she said. "I'm Layla."

"Um… Bella?" I said. "My Name is Bella. Bella Cullen."

"Well, olá Bella. I was just wondering if you are feeling well,"Layla said.

I looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "I guess I am feeling a bit confined. I was just calling my husband to come and pick me up."

"Senhorita Bella, what is it you came to the store for?" Layla asked with a friendly smile. I shrugged. "You are com criança, yeah?" I gave her a confused look and she corrected herself. "You are expecting. Am I right?"

I was surprised, I didn't think I was pregnant. Could I be pregnant? Layla's eyes widened in surprise. "You did not know. I would estimate you might be around maybe thirteen or fourteen weeks. You really didn't know?" I shook my head.

"Well since this is such a surprise you must not have anything. Why don't we go and do some baby shopping and maturnity clothes. It will be fun."

I nodded and said okay. We headed out and a store called "Maternidade Mãe" to get the materninty clothes. I was having a lot of fun. After that we went to a store called, "Anjos de Deus" to get some clothes for the baby.

I told her I didn't know if the baby was a girl or a boy so we picked up clothes for both. It was so much fun. I got clothes up to 24 months, when Layla asked me why so many different sizes I told her I like them and that you could never have too many clothes.

Layla laughed and asked if I wanted to get something to eat. My stomach had growled and we laughed as we headed to the cafiteria to get something to eat. We were laughing and chatting eachother up when a young man with dark hair and eyes. Layla looked at him, smiled, and called him over.

"Bella, this is my son Davi," Layla introduced the man. "Davi this is my new friend Bella. She is here with her husband on vaction."

"Olá, Bella. É muito bom conhecê-lo." Davi said holding out his hand.

I looked at him and said, "Hi, sorry I don't speak portuguese but it's nice to meet you." My phone rang and looked down at it. It was Edward and I smiled. "It's my husband, would you wait a minute."

"Hey baby," I said with a smile on my face. "Where are you?"

Edward laughed and said, "I just finished up hunting. I am on my way back to the car. I should be there in a few minutes are you finished shopping?"

"Yeah I am finished shopping. Layla and I are just getting a bite to eat. Would you like to join us?" I asked.

He laughed again. "Love, I will be there in a few minutes and you can introduce me to your new friend."

I had just sat back down when I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder. I jumped and Davi jumped to his feet.

"Who are you!" Davi said as got to his feet.

I looked up and saw Edward. He looked down at me and smiled. Then he looked up at Davi and held our his hand. "Hello I am Edward, Bella's husband."

I looked at Edward and smiled. I was lost in my own little world when I heard Davi speak.

"Bella! Bella," Davi said, "Are you there?"

I looked away from Edward and looked over to Davi. "Yes," I said.

"Who is this Bella?" Davi asked still looking at Edward.

"Oh sorry, he's just who he said he was. My husband, Edward Anthony Cullen." I said with the biggest grin I've ever had. I swear every time I looked at Edward I got this dreamy look on my face.

Layla stood up and held her hand out for Edward to shake. Without hesitation Edward took her hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you. I am Layla and this is my son Davi." Layla said gestering to Davi.

"It's nice to meet you Layla," Edward said and sat down at the table next to me so I could finish my meal.

I finished up eating and everyone stood up. Edward wrapped his arms around me and asked me what I wanted to do now. I shrugged my shoulders. I wanted to get to a toy store before we went back to the island.

He kissed my neck and whispered, "Tell me love. Where do you want to go?'

I sighed and said so quietly that I was sure if he was human, he wouldn't have heard it. "I kind of want to go to a toy store."

He looked taken back for a minute before getting this silly grin on his face.

**Translations**

"Você está bem?" – Are you all right?

Olá - Hello

Senhorita - Miss

com criança – with child

Maternidade Mãe – mothers motherhood

Olá, Bella. É muito bom conhecê-lo – Hello Bella, it is nice to meet you


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Interlude/Sneak Peek

Renee's Point of View

I sat on the plane on my way home from Vegas. My only child was now married. I cannot believe that I signed that piece of paper. I just married off my only child. What is Charlie going to say? Oh my, Charlie! What am I going to tell him?

It had been two and a half weeks since Bella and Edward got married. I still had not told Charlie anything. I was hoping that Bella had called and told him. I think she was either waiting for me to call myself or just waiting for her honeymoon to end, as not to ruin it.

I knew that the time had come to finally call and tell Charlie what I did. He is going to hate me.

I picked up the phone and dialed Charlie's number.

"Chief Swan," Charlie says.

Carlisle's Point of View

**November 1st 2004**

It was a normal day for me. I had asked off from work, so I could take Esme out. She had been having a hard time adjusting to not having Edward at home.

I still do not know why but Edward told Esme that he just had to get away. She told me that Edward had called and asked to use Esme Isle. Esme seemed to be thinking hard about what could have just suddenly hit our son.

He had been gone for over two weeks and I think that Esme and I may be the only ones to notice.

Jasper has had his hands full, trying not to give into the temptation of human blood. He is the newest to our life style and has had a hard time adjusting. Alice his mate is so stuck in Jasper's future she has noticed anything to do with Edward.

Rosalie does not care about anything other than herself and anything that could expose the family because it would affect her. And Emmett, he is so caught up in Rose to notice Edward's disappearance.

I noticed when I came home from work, Esme was crying. She would not say anything about what happened so I suggested that we go hunting. When we were far enough from the house, she told me that Edward had left.

When she told me that he went to Isle Esme I was going to go get him until Esme stopped me. She told me to give him time. Now we were going for a walk through town, holding hands.

I heard a phone ring and Chief Swan answer. I could not hear the beginning of the conversation but all of the sudden Chief Swan got very loud.

"What do you mean you signed the paper?" Charlie screamed into the phone. "Renee, how could you? This is our daughter, we are talking about. She is seventeen years old. She has no idea what love is. How could you let her get married?"

There was a pregnant pause before Charlie spoke again. "I don't care how nice this Edward guy is! He isn't good enough for my baby."

Edward! This could not be my son, could it? Esme's eyes widened in surprise and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. I listened as she called Edward's phone. He did not answer.

"Where did he take her? Charlie asked. "What do you mean you don't know! Renee, Bella had better call me or so help me…"

Where was our son?

**A/N – I hope everyone likes my short little interlude. I am not going to go into Charlie's reaction anymore than this until Bella and Charlie see each other. Please leave a review for me so I can get the next chapter out soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Shout-outs**

**Hannibal221 – Thank you for your review but no one but Edward and Bella will every read the books. **

**ObsessiveDreamer – Thank you for your review, I have marked the story M for mature content. I will try and mark the beginning and end of lemons from now on. I am sorry if you found it offensive. **

**Mimibella 7711 – Charlie might get in the way a little but Jacob won't make an appearance for a long time if ever. **

**SujalP21 – Do you really think that Carlisle gained his kids trust by telling anyone besides Esme. No, they will keep quiet. Also the only people who have no sense of personal boundries are Alice and Emmet. Alice is too focused on Jasper to notice and Emmett, is well Emmett the last thing he would do in Edward's room is look at his book. **

**LaVonne Cullen – Yes, Renee is in a bit of a bind. About Renesmee, if she does appear it won't be in this pregnancy. EJ? Eww. No EJ, Ever!**

Chapter 9 – A Future in Sight

Edward Point of View

September 22nd, 2004

Another dozen eggs were gone. It was late in the morning when I heard Bella give a scream from the bathroom. I rushed over and forced the door open to see my wife standing there with her hands on her stomach where a small but pronounced bump was.

Together, Bella and I had made a baby. I picked her up and kissed her. "God, I love you so much Bella," I said. I put my hands over hers and said, "I also love you my little baby."

Bella looked up at me and I leaned down and kissed her. She reached up behind herself and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you too," She whispered.

"Okay, love I have your breakfast ready," I said and I picked her back up and carried her to the kitchen.

I wanted to ask her about drinking blood to help the baby's development. I was not sure how she would feel about having to drink blood. How would it smell to her? Would it smell good to her or would she react like she did in the books.

"Edward?" Bella asks me as I set her on the chair in front of her eggs.

"Yes, baby." I said looking at her as I sat down across from her.

"Edward is something wrong?" she asked and I shook my head no. "Are you sure? Is there something bothering you?"

I was silent for a few moments before I decided to speak up about the blood. "Love, I was actually wondering about something in the book. Do you remember what the Mutt suggested?"

Bella looked thoughtful for a few moments and then shook her head. I chuckled; I had really, though that she would have remembered. "Bella love, it was in Breaking Dawn, he suggested… no not really suggested but we took it as a suggestion. He was being sarcastic and said that maybe the monster wanted blood. We ignored the monster part but kept the blood part."

She was silent. "You want to give me blood? When?" She asked. I was a bit surprised that she was open to it. I thought she would have been a bit more apprehensive. I shrugged it off, walked over to the fridge, and grabbed a bag of blood out.

I put the blood into a glass and set it in front of her. I saw Bella crunch her nose at the glass before picking it up and taking a large gulp of it. I saw her cringe a little but finished the rest of the glass before I could say anything.

"It's not as bad as I expected it to be. However, it is not as good as the book said it would be," she said before she smiled at me. "So how much should I be drinking a day?"

I thought for a while before I told her that I thought that twice a day would be good for know. Later we would change it to three times.

We spent the rest of the day discussing the baby.

"I think we are having a boy," Bella said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Bella the last time you said that we had a girl," I said. I knew we would not be getting that special little girl we read about in the book but she would not be the same. If the baby was a girl, she wouldn't be Renesmee.

Bella looked at me and said, "Boy or girl I will love them just the same."

I smiled. "What do you want to name the baby if it were a boy?" Hoping against hope that she would not want Edward Jacob. I really did not want my name associated with that of a mutts'.

"I was thinking of naming him Edward," she said.

'_No not that please no.'_ I thought, _'she couldn't still want to name our child after that mutt after reading the books. Could she?'_

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen the third. We could call him Anthony." She finished with a smile. I let out a breath; I did not realize I was holding.

"I think that it a wonderful idea." I said smiling.

"You only like it because I don't dream of have a little EJ running around." Bella said with a giggle.

I chuckled and said, "Well as true as that may be, the only reason I didn't want to have an EJ is because I didn't want my name paired with the mutt."

"Okay so now that we have a boys name we need a girl's name. As much as I would like to have that little girl in the book, I doubt they will be the same it is way to early for her to be born, let alone thought about." She said with a sad smile.

I thought for a few minutes before I had an idea. "Hey Bella," I said and she looked up at me. "What about EMAMC?" I asked.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It would be the baby's initials. Elizabeth Mary-Alice Masen Cullen."

Bella smiled. "I like it I think it is perfect. Your mother would have loved it and when Alice finds out she will adore it."

October 4th 2004

For the last week and a half, I have been getting everything I would need to deliver the baby in two days time.

Yesterday as I was going through the process in my head, I realized that I was going to need someone else there besides Bella and myself. I thought of Carlisle and Esme and how much they would like to be there.

Bella had said that it might be a good idea. As I walked into the TV room, I saw Bella asleep on the sofa. I smiled and grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed the hospitals phone number.

"Forks General Hospital this is Mary Ann. How may I direct your call?"

"Hello Mary Ann, this is Edward Cullen. I was wondering if I might be able to speak to my father." I said into the phone.

"Oh Edward. Are you feeling better?" She asked.

I signed and said, "I am feeling a bit better, but I still don't know when I will be able to return to school. Is my dad in?"

"Yes he is in his office. I will transfer you." She said and the phone started to ring again before Carlisle picked it up.

"Dr. Cullen," he said.

**A/N – Okay that was chapter nine. Now I have a challenge for all of my readers. I think that you all have enough of the story to come up with a compelling summery for my story. To enter just write a summery and message it to me. **

**The summery must be…**

**make my people want to read**

**include Bella and Edwards names**

**Lastly, please go to my profile and vote on a title. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Review Shout-outs**

**DizzyIzzyCullen – I know, no mutt! Yea, its great and here is the long awaited conversation. **

**Mimibella7711 – Thanks for your review. I am glad you like the name. **

**Important A/N – I would also like to thank "Edwards-girl-4-ever", "cosmoGirl666", "kjh", "LaVonne Cullen", "Mick-Ann", and IndraluvesVampires" for all their love and support. **

Chapter 10 – Insight

Carlisle Point of View

October 4th 2004

I had been having one of those days. Only about half of my attention was on my work. The other half was on Edward and why he had not called us. I was reading one of my patient files when my office phone rang.

I set the file off to the side and picked up the phone.  
"Dr. Cullen," I said into the phone.

There was complete silence on the other line before my son spoke. "Carlisle," he said. "I need your help with something."

"Edward, are you okay? Did something happen?" I said and I could feel the panic setting in, my son needed me and I did not know what to do. "Edward, son what is it you need for me to do?"

I heard Edward sigh into the phone. "Carlisle I know that you have work but I really need your help. I need you on Isle Esme." Edward said.

"Why?" I asked, I needed to know what kind of trouble Edward is in. "Why, Edward what is going on with you? Why did you leave?"

"Carlisle," Edward said and sighed again. "Carlisle, I just need you and please don't tell anyone that you are coming to see me. Oh and hunt before you come to the island."

"Hunt?" I asked in surprise, "You don't have a human there, do you?"

Edward was quiet. "Edward?" I asked again.

"Carlisle, please I need you." Edward said and than hung up the phone. I looked at the phone with surprise. I had never known my oldest son to be so eager to get off the phone. What was going on with that boy? I ended the call on my end and than dialed Esme at home.

"Hello," I heard Esme's voice on the other line."

"Esme," I asked. "Are you alone?"

There was the sound of wind rushing through the speaker. Esme was running through the forest. "Okay, I am completely alone now." She said into the phone. "What is it Carlisle?"

"I received a phone call from Edward just before he called me." I was going to continue but Esme interrupted me in excitement.

"Really, how is he?" She asked.

"Esme you need to calm down. Everything is okay, Edward would just like for us to join him on the island." I said. "He also said that we should hunt before we come to the island."

"Hunt?" She asked, "Why would we have to hunt before we go?"

I sighed and said, "I think he has a human there."

"A human? She asked in surprise. "Why would he have a human there?"

"I don't know. Esme, "I said, looking at the pictures on my desk. "I do not know if I even know my son anymore. I know that Edward as been know to take off without telling up be I had thought we were past that stage in his life, but I fell as if I were mistaken."

"Carlisle, I am sure that whatever is going on he is going to tell us when we get there." Esme said in a reassuring tone. She always knew how to calm me down.

**Another A/N – Hello everyone, I was hoping for more people to partake in the challenge. However I only received two entries. One from LaVonne Cullen and one from Edwards-girl-4-ever, I hope to get some more entries. **

**Challenge for all of my readers. I think that you all have enough of the story to come up with a compelling summery for my story. To enter just write a summery and message it to me. **

**The summery must be…**

**make my people want to read**

**include Bella and Edwards names**


	11. Chapter 11

I am beyond pissed. Somehow, all the files for this story were deleted off my flash drive, so now I have to rewrite everything. I had two chapters written that I was just waiting a bit to post and now they are gone.

**Review Shout-Outs**

**DizzyIzzyCullen** – Carlisle has always loved all his children but Edward holds a special place in his heart as he has been with Carlisle the longest.

**Sunshine72** – Sorry but you will have to wait at least another chapter.

**Sweetie7smiled** – Okay, I do not want to be mean or anything but, I feel the need to clarify some things about my story. Even though both Edward and Bella are happy that Carlisle and Esme are going to be there, they are not coming out of want but because Edward knows that he cannot perform the c-section by himself, he needs someone to look after the baby while he sews Bella up. As for Rosalie, don't you know that she does not know Bella. In Twilight, her personality was mostly jealousy. She was jealous that Edward found Bella attractive but had never given her the time of day. She did not want his attention but being so used to everyone wanting her caused issues between the two when Edward did not make any advances for her. It is my belief that until she gets to know Bella she will not support Edward, baby or no baby. Rosalie is Rosalie, she is selfish and jealous. In fact, the fact that Edward and Bella have a baby will make Rosalie dislike Bella even more. Lastly, about Edward omitting his family from important moments in his life, you need to realize that Edward has had to share everything with these people for decades. It is my belief that Edward wants to have something that is just his for a little while. Once the family is brought into the loop, Alice will be Alice and monopolize Bella, Emmett will never shut up he will always be picking on Edward about something that doesn't concern him, Jasper will be analyzing both Bella and Edward's feeling, and Rosalie would never understand as explained above. This was not about omitting his family it was about expressing one's independence.

**Chapter 11 – Becoming a Family**

Bella Point of View

October 6th, 2004 – 6:00 am

I was excited and yet terrified as Edward got me ready for the C-Section. Edward was just finishing inserting the catheter for the Spinal Block. I could feel my lower section start to become numb. It was an unusual feeling, neither pleasant nor unpleasant.

Even though I had told Edward I wanted to see everything he did, he still put a surgical curtain up. He told me it was better if I did not watch.

"Bella?" Edward asked me, knocking me out of my train of thought. "I'm ready to begin."

He looked at me and smiled. I nodded to let him know that it was okay to start. "When ever you're ready," I said.

"Do you want me to walk you through the steps as I perform them?" He asked and I shook my head. "Well, then I am just going to dig right in."

I closed my eyes and relaxed. After what seemed like forever, I heard a tearing sound informing me that Edward had cut open the uterus. A few minutes later, I felt a slight tugging sensation and then heard a baby's cry. My baby was here…

Carlisle Point of View

I was helping Esme off the boat and onto the dock when I heard it, a baby's cry. I was surprised as I looked over at my wife and saw a look I had never seen before on her face. So many emotions were displayed on her face.

We ran as fast as we could into the house. When we arrived in the room where the baby was I was shocked for a few seconds. Edward had set up one of the bedrooms as a surgical bay, where he was currently performing a caesarean section.

Edward motioned me over to take the baby from him. I took the child and smiled down at it. I noticed over in the corner of the room there was a check up station set up, so I headed over there. I grabbed a piece of paper and started to document on the baby.

It was a little boy. He weighed 6 pounds, 4 ounces and was 18 inches long. There were things about the child that had me worried. His repertory system and heartbeat were faster than they should be.

Just as I was finishing the check up, Edward handed me another child as I handed the little boy to Esme. She looked at the child and smiled at it.

This child was a little girl. She weighed 5 pounds, 7 ounces and was 13 inches long. Like her brother, her repertory system and heartbeat were fast. When I finished checking over the child, I noticed the weird needle Edward was using to stitch the girl up.

I watched as Edward made the final stitches and then turn to me. "Hello Carlisle," he said. "It's good to see you."

Before I could say anything back to him, Edward turned back the young woman. He was disconnecting everything from her. I looked at the woman, she was very beautiful and by the looks of it, she had my son wrapped around her finger.

I saw her smile when Edward kissed her forehead. Edward soon picked her up and carried her out of the room and into the master bedroom, closing the door behind him.

I stood there at the door waiting for Edward to come out.

**Please review… Interesting and questioned reviews get shout outs. **


	12. Chapter 12

Ever since I lost all my chapters I have had such a case of writers block. Than my computer broke so now I have been trying to save money to get a new one, I'm using my mothers right now. Besides the writers block I started a new job back in April, so I didn't have much time. Now I'm pretty settled in with the job so I hope to be able to get back to writing. Remember just coming off of a very long lag of writers block so it might not be too good.

**csp4** – Ido intend to finish the story sometime, it's just going to take time.

**BobbisMomma – **You're right that there will be no imprinting with either of these children. I thought was gross enough. I don't care if he claimed not to think about her like that or not, it was wrong.

**IThinkINeedThat – **Your review made me think you didn't pay attention while reading the books. Why would having Carlisle there earlier have made a difference? Edward has a medical degree. The only reason they called Carlisle was so he could help with the C-Section. It is a difficult procedure and he needed the assistance. While Edward stitched Bella up he needed someone he trusted to check over the babies. P.S. He didn't change her cause there was no need, she wasn't dying.

**Reader2012 – **I am glad you liked they had twins. I was disappointed with the reaction I got from many.

**SujlP21- **Iam glad you caught on to Bella still being human. I had been dropping hints since the very beginning. I was very disappointed; no one else picked up on it.

**Twilightlover4ver – **What does Rosalie have to with this? She has some major issues to work out on her own. She and the rest of the Cullens', with the exception of Carlisle and Esme are not going to know for a while.

**Chapter 12 – Carlisle & Esme**

Edward Point of View

October 6th, 2004 – 8:00 am

I lay Bella down on the bed and smiled, she was still awake. "Love you need to rest." I said and she smiled up at me. "I'll wake you in a few hours and then you can meet Esme and Carlisle."

Bella didn't say anything; she just cuddled into the pillow and falls asleep. I smiled and leaned down and kissed her cheek. I walked out of the room and softly closed the door.

"_They are so beautiful!"_ I heard Esme's thoughts before I entered the living room. I knew she would adore the children.

"_What is it about these children and their mother to make Edward bring them all here" _Carlisle thought to himself before seeing me enter the room. "_Edward who are these children?" _He asked, his thoughts directed at me.

I smiled and said, "Carlisle, Esme, I would like to introduce you to your grandchildren Edward Anthony Masen Cullen the third and Elizabeth Mary Alice Masen Cullen. They are my son and my daughter."

Both Carlisle and Esme's thoughts were jumbled. I couldn't help but laugh at them. Both of their thoughts silenced and beamed in on me while I laughed at them.

"Sorry but I can't help but laugh. I have missed you both." I said and was about to continue when two voices caught me by surprise.

"_Daddy, I am hungry." _Both of the voices said the same thing and then I realized who the voices belonged to. They were the voices of my children and they were telling me they were hungry.

"Okay kids just wait a minute and I'll get you both something good to eat." I said and rushed to the kitchen and prepared them both a bottle of warmed blood for them to eat.

Carlisle and Esme both gave me a strange look when I returned with the bottles. I reached out and Esme slowly handed me Elizabeth and I handed her a bottle for Edward. Esme looked at the bottle and her eyes widened.

"Blood Edward?" She questioned.

I nodded and went about feeding Elizabeth. I smiled when Edward reached out and grabbed the bottle out of Esme's hand. "See the little ones are hungry."

"But blood?" Carlisle said, "these are not vampires don't you have any formula for them?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No there not vampires but they are half vampires. As I said Carlisle they are my children, my wife and mine."

I removed the bottle from Elizabeth's mouth, set it down, and moved her over my shoulder to burp her. Once she burped I handed her off to the still stunned Esme and took little Edward to burp him as he had also finished his bottle.

Edward let out a big burp and I laughed as his eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep over my shoulder. I reached out and Esme handed me Elizabeth as well. My little girl looked up at me and giggled. I smiled down at her and she gave a little yawn. She too drifted off to dream land.

"Half vampires," Carlisle finally said. "Edward are you sure?"

"I'm positive and I would never doubt her." I said. "Besides, Bella and I love each other and would never hurt the other. I also know she wasn't pregnant when we married and we came here right after the wedding. I also happen to know for a fact she hadn't had sex before me."

"Are you absolutely sure these children are yours?" Carlisle asked almost in a panic.

I looked down at both my sleeping children and nodded my head. "Just look at them. They're mine, I know for a fact they are."

"_Wow!"_ they both thought as they finally took a long look at my children.

**Congrats to LaVonne Cullen for winning the Summery drawing. I picked her summery. **

On September 11th, Edward got a set of the Twilight books. He read them and fell in love with this "Bella Swan". He decided to take a chance, and went to Arizona to see her. On September 12th, Bella got a set of the Twilight books. She read them and fell in love with Edward. When Edward shows up at her house, how will Bella respond? Will everything go as planned?


	13. Chapter 13

**First I would like to that everyone who commented on chapter 11. I know I have been away for ever and I am just as glad to be back. I can't guarantee updates regularly but I will be trying my best to not wait a year before updating again. Thanks everyone. **

**Sunshine72 – **All I will say is that when they tell the rest of the family their story everyone will be shocked and confused. However I think it is Rosalie's opinion that will shock my readers. Her's is the only one I am confident about. Everyone else is still up for debate with my imaginary friends. LOL!

**Csp4 – **I had done some research on the subject and found that the actual birth of the child through c-section is rather quick. What takes the longest is the anesthesia, cutting through the layers of fat to reach the uterus, and stitching the woman back up take the longest. Edward was actually very slow I should have had him moving faster because he wouldn't want Bella cut open for to long.

**RoseNEmmettForever – **The whole family will meet Bella eventually and although I'm not a big fan of the wolves they to will make an appearance. Both before some of them were wolves and after. I am not sure yet but there might even be a bit a Jacob drama.

**Cardgirl91 – **Carlisle won't know Bella is Chief Swan's daughter for a while.

**Chapter 13 – Meet the Family**

Bella Point of View

October 7th, 2006 - 8:00 am

I awoke from the most wonderful dream ever. I had finally had my children, a baby boy and a little girl. I opened my eyes and found the most perfect sight ever. It wasn't a dream there on the side of my bed stood my husband hold my perfect babies.

"They're here." I said and Edward smiled and gave a little laugh. I reached my hand and Edward moved closer. I touched one of the little babies and sighed. They were perfect, just like their father.

Edward laughed and his smile grew even more. "We have a little girl and a little boy. Our little Elizabeth and Edward."

I laughed, "I see you went ahead and named our children."

Edward's face turned into a frown and I laughed even harder. "Love I'm kidding. You should have seen your face. You know we had already decided on our children's names."

"How did you sleep?" Edward asked me changing the subject.

"I slept as well as can be expected." I said and lay my head back on the pillow.

"Are you sore?" he asked.

I shook my head and adjusted myself on the bed. I reached out for one of my babies. "Can I hold one of them?" I asked.

"Of course you can they're your children as well. Who do you want?"

That was a hard question to answer. I didn't know who I wanted hold first. Would it hurt one of the children's feelings if I chose one over the other?

"You're not going to hurt one of their feelings, by picking one over the other." Edward said surprising me.

I looked at him in surprise. "How did you…" I said.

"Love, I know you. I see the look your eyes, the worry." Edward said handing me one of the children.

I held the baby and sighed. "He's beautiful and he looks just like you. He even has your eyes and they are the most beautiful thing ever."

Edward leaned down and kissed me. "He is something, but my favorite part of him is his lovely nose. It's yours, you know."

I laughed as he kissed first my nose and than our sons'. "What about our daughter, what does she look like?"

Edward held her our so I could see the little angel. She was still asleep so I didn't know the color of her eyes. She has dark reddish brown hair, not quiet the color of Edward but a mix between the two.

I reached out and stroked her lovely lochs and she opened her eyes. She had my eyes; she was the perfect mixture of both Edward and me.

"They're so perfect. I love you."

"As I love you," he said. "Now do you want to get up and officially meet the parents?"

I smiled and nodded my head. Edward took little Edward from my arms and cradled him next to his sister. I slowly crawled out of bed and climbed to my feet.

I reached out my arms for one of my babies. Edward handed me my baby girl and I held her close to me. I leaned into Edward as we started to walk into the other room.

As we walked into the living room who I assumed were Carlisle and Esme from their descriptions in the book. There were both otherworldly. While they were not as beautiful as Edward and certainly not as beautiful as my children they defiantly very beautiful in their own rights, much like humans.

Both stood up and smiled when they saw Edward and I together.

"Carlisle," Edward said. "Esme, I would like to introduce the love of my life, my wife Isabella Masen Cullen."

Esme's face lit up like a Christmas tree and made a move towards us. I saw Edward react out of the corner of my eye.

I knew it was an involuntary reaction. Edwards's body was crouched down in front of me, his body turned towards me to protect the child in his arms.

I looked over his shoulder to see Carlisle holding her arm to keep her from moving.

"Edward calm down, we're not going to hurt her or the children." Carlisle said as he pulled Esme behind him.

Edward slowly stood up and turned around.

"Dear, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do anything," Esme said. "Edward please I just want to meet her. Please."

Edward nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I said with my head on Edward's chest.

"Oh, it's Esme and Carlisle for you dear." Esme said with a smile as she took slow steps towards us.

I smiled at her and held out my free hand. She took my hand and shook it. "I am so happy to meet you," she said with tears which would never fall in her eyes.

She was now directly in front of us. Esme held her arms open and slowly stepped forward. She wrapped her arms softly around all four of us. Edward leaned into her and kissed her cheek.

After Esme retreated back to Carlisle, Edward walked me over to the couch and helped me sit down.

For the next hour we told them what we had decided to tell the rest of the family. We had both agreed it didn't matter if we told the rest of the family the exact story of how we met. It was none of their business.

We Carlisle and Esme that we had met an internet chartroom for classical music lovers and we fell in love. I told them how Edward would write me poetry and how sweet and gentlemanly he was to me. After about a month of emailing back and forth we decided to meet and that the rest was history.

By the end of our story both Carlisle and Esme stood up and hugged both me and Edward and said, "Welcome to the family Bella."


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it's been forever since I've updated but I am back at lest for one chapter and hopefully many more. I know that this chapter is a little short but to make up for that there is a little surprise at the end. Here are last chapter review shout-outs. **

**wesailattwilight **– Neither Little Edward or Elizabeth will be imprinted on.

**csp4 **– Of course they did, they didn't want to sound crazy.

**DizzyIzzyCullen **– I know I think that the twins are the cutest things ever. Edward can be bit over protective at time but that's why we love him.

**Alejadra Cullen **– I know things are moving a bit fast but I hate it when people drag stories out for what seems forever.

**Dixie.f.9** – Thanks for all your wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 14 – Welcome to Forks!**

Bella Point of View

**December 20****th**** 2006**

Esme and Carlisle stayed for another week to get to know there grandchildren. Esme loved spending so much time with her newest members of her family and Carlisle was fascinated with the growth rate of the twins. Little Edward and Elizabeth had grown and now looked like they were a year old.

As fascinated as Carlisle was Edward was growing more confused. The twin's growth rates were very different from that of Renesmee. While Renesmee kept growing at an accelerated rate for seven years. Edward says that they twins growth had slowed to human standards.

I was afraid on what this could mean, but Edward said not to worry. He said that he would pay attention to their growth patterns until they went to Forks, at that time Carlisle would help.

Esme didn't want to leave but Edward and I sat her and Carlisle down and explain that we wanted some time as a family. We needed to bond with our children. We promised them that we would return near Christmas. After hearing how much we wanted to spend time and bond with our children.

Now we were on our way to Forks. I was very nervous about meeting the rest of the Cullens' and having Edward meet Charlie. Edward had bought a house on the edge of town and Carlisle and Esme had taken the liberty of registering me for the spring semester.

After we landed in Seattle, Edward picked up his Volvo from the parking structure, while I changed the kids. Little Edward was fusing while I changed Elizabeth, he like to be first. Edward said that in his mind he was the first out he should be the first to be fed and changed.

Little Edward reached over and pinched his sister. I scolded him and he pouted. He touched my face, his own little gesture of apology. I told him he should apologize to his sister and not to me. I finished changing Elizabeth and switched her place with Little Edwards'.

We left the restroom and found Edward waiting for us. I smiled and he took Little Edward from me. Little Edward grabbed onto his father and I laughed as Edward scolded him for not behaving himself for me.

The kids fell asleep on the way to Forks and I was just drifting off when I saw the welcome sign. Edward slowed down, albeit not much but enough that if Charlie or one of his deputies' were to pull us over it wouldn't be a federal offence.

Riding through Forks was like being in a memory. I hadn't been here in forever and yet it somehow felt right to be here, like I belonged. The house Edward had bought was only five miles from the Cullen's home. At least the driveways were five miles apart the actual home were closer to twenty or even thirty miles.

"There's the drive," Edward said as he turned. I opened my eyes and quick looked in the direction he pointed. I nodded and closed my eyes again. Neither one of us said anything as he turned onto the long drive.

"Edward," I said about a mile up the drive. "I was thinking about maybe getting married again. You know renewing our vows."

Edward looked at me and he smiled. "Do you want to have another wedding?" I nodded him and grinned as big as I could. Edward grinned and grabbed my hand. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it.

"Okay," was all he said as he pulled into a very roomy three car garage.

"I'm going to ask Alice to plan it as soon as I meet her." I say taking Little Edward from Edward and walking into the house.

Alice Point of View

**December 20****th****, 2006**

Today was the last day of classes before the Christmas holiday. I was becoming really worried about Jazz; he seemed to be having more of a hard time than usual. I was planning a holiday getaway for the two of us but Esme nipped that in the bud. She said she wanted everyone home for Christmas, so now Jazz and I were stuck at home until after the Christmas morning hunt we always take together.

We were just getting out of the car when I suddenly stopped.

Vision

_I was walking with Rose through one of our favorite little boutiques in Seattle a young woman, no older than I was pretending to be walked up and hugged me. She had this long beautiful brown hair and chocolate eyes. _

"_Oh, Alice it's wonderful to meet you! I know we'll be the best of friends." She said as she released me. "I'm Bella, will you plan my wedding?"_

End Vision

"Alice," Jazz said. "What is it?"

I couldn't seem to get the words out of my mouth. Some strange girl was going to run up to me, hug me, and than ask me to plan her wedding? Something is going on and I am going to figure it out.

**Sorry it's so short. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ella1989 – **I do relies that Bella did come off a bit like Alice but she's not going to continue to act that way. If you haven't noticed my Bella is a bit more down to earth and accepting. Basically she is more real. I'm not saying that real woman don't turn down gifts, what I'm saying is that real women don't accept gifts from a friend but not from the man you love and loves you back. Back to why she was acting like Alice in the Vision; imagine for a second that you moved away leaving your very best friend behind, years later you run into said friend. How would you act?

**MissMartha – **I slowed the twin's growth rate for two reasons. One it makes a good plot twist, don't you thing? And two, parents bond with their children when they're babies. I wanted Bella and Edward to be able to properly bond.

**Matthias Stormcrow – **Thank you for your review. Please read the feedback for Ella1989. I addressed Bella's behavior in Alice's vision there.

**Cardgirl91 –** It's not that Alice didn't have any visions. She just didn't have any about Edward. She was focusing on Jasper. The only reason she had a vision now is because it snuck up on her because she's not as worried about Jasper as Christmas vacation was coming up the next day.

**Dixie.f.9 – **Your probably right Alice will love Bella, but than again she loves most people. There are very few people Alice doesn't like and those she doesn't she tolerates. There are even less people she hates. About the family loving the kids it's going to be long painful ride to love. Before they get there they need to accept them.

**Vamp Chick 73 –** Thanks for joining the ranks of the awesome. Aka – the people who are loyal readers of my stories.

**Csp4 – **Of course it's logical, Little Edwards half Vulcan, Oops, sorry I meant Vampire, LOL. They didn't notice, at least not consciously.

**Chapter 15 – Family**

Edward Point of View

**December 21****st****, 2006**

I smiled as I watched Bella fall asleep. We had spent the entire day playing with our children and getting the house all set up. Esme had done a beautiful job getting everything set up but I know Bella wants some things a bit different, make it more of our home.

I watch her breath in and out wishing I could sleep so I could dream. I would dream about her and our wonderful children, everything would be prefect. I look at the clock sitting on the bedside table; it's just after one in the morning. Crawling out of bed I decide I should visit my family.

I run the twenty miles in under ten minutes. I can hear there thoughts before I can see the house.

Esme is planning what she has decided will be her best Christmas ever. She can't wait for everyone to meet Bella and the twins. Carlisle is reading one of his older medical texts. He's trying to find a way to explain the twin's growth rate. He wants to know why Bella's pregnancy was accelerated and why the twins first grew so quickly only for it to slow to what would be considered normal for a child.

I wasn't surprised what Rosalie was thinking. She had always been exceedingly self-centered and only concerned with herself and Emmett. Both she and Emmett were in their room kissing. I always avoided listening to them express their affection for one another.

Jasper and Alice were the ones I found the most funny. Jasper wanted to have some private time playing off of Rosalie and Emmett. Alice was having none of it she was trying to look into Bella's future. She wanted to know more about the 'strange' girl who ran up to her declaring they would be the best of friends and asked Alice to plan her wedding. I couldn't help but laugh as I entered the house. Alice shot up off Jasper and her bed and ran to meet me.

"Where have you been?" She asked me softly. "I haven't seen you for a while. Were you in Denali?"

"No I just had to get away," I said. "You know away from everyone and their thoughts." Alice nodded and pulled me into a hug. Alice was always one for hugs; she and Esme both loved giving hugs.

I hugged her back and she just smiled. "Edward," she said. "I've had this vision. It was about this girl. I've never met her before but in the vision she runs up to me and hugs me. After she pulls out of the hugs she says we're going to be the best of friends and then she asks me to plan her wedding. Now I can't find any trace of her."

"Alice you need to calm down." I say with this huge smile as I watch the memory of her vision pass through her mind. "Since you had the vision, I am sure it will come to pass. Do you want it to come true?" Curiosity was burning in my very soul. I wanted to know if she wanted to meet and become friends with her. It would mean the world to my Bella. She would never admit it but Alice was the friend she always wanted.

Alice shifted from one foot to the other. I had never seen her so nervous. "Well," she said, still shifting. "I've never really had a real friend. If there's a chance I could maybe finally have a real friend I want to take the chance. I know no one in our family will understand but please don't let anyone know. I haven't even told Jasper yet.

"Alice, you and I both know that both Carlisle and Esme would understand." I said comforting her. She nodded as Esme walked down the stairs.

She looked at both Alice and frowned. When she turned to me she smiled. "Alice you should really try and be a bit quieter if you don't want the entire house to hear."

Alice looked down and muttered a simple, "sorry."

"Don't worry mom," I said. "No one heard but you and Carlisle. Rose and Emmett are still preoccupied if you can't hear it and Jasper is to busy worrying about what this little pixie is hiding to listen to her conversations. Jasper has always been good at keeping his nose out of other people's business."

Esme smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I know. Welcome home Edward. We have missed you."

After Esme released me from her death grip Alice pulled me into another hug. "Welcome home, I wish you would tell me where you were."

I laughed. "Alice go get the others and let them know that their brother is home." Esme told Alice and she pulled out of the hug and danced up the stairs.

Carlisle was the first to come down and we greeted each other like father and son, with a manly hug and a firm handshake. We both were laughing about it when Alice flew back down the stairs with Jasper.

"Rose said that she doesn't care if he's back from a war. Her and Emmett are busy and wish not to be disturbed."

Esme frowned and was about to go upstairs and demand that Rose and Emmett come down this instant. Alice seeing a very undesirable outcome continued. "Emmett however said that they'll be down in five minutes max."

Esme still didn't seem happy but let it fly when Emmett rushed down the stairs and pulled me into a brotherly hug. He went to kiss my cheek and I dodged and threw him through the living room window.

Rose gave me a dirty look and called me a rude name in her head and went to help Emmett up. I reached into my wallet when I heard Esme thinking about how much it was going to cost to replace that window. I didn't have enough cash on me so I simply told Esme to get all new windows and send me the bill.

Esme shook her head but conceded. Soon enough we were all catching up. Esme told me how she had taken up sewing. She didn't say why aloud, but in her mind she said she was making some cute clothes for Little Edward and Elizabeth as well as a blanket for each of them.

Carlisle spoke of some legends he had dug up about half-breed children. Rose's head perked up when he mentioned children and demanded to know more. In her mind she was thinking that maybe she could finally have a child. Carlisle told everyone that the children were fathered by a male vampire and mothered by a female human. Rose pouted but didn't say anything. In his mind Carlisle was explaining the differences between the twins and the half-breeds of legend.

Alice told everyone how well Jasper was doing at school. Jasper told everyone that the temptation was still there but he was able to control it and that we shouldn't worry. I told Jasper that I never doubted he could do it.

Emmett started to say something inappropriate about my sex life but stopped with one look from Esme. He then went on to explain how cool the new video game he just got was. Rose didn't say anything. By the time we were done the sun was coming up and I had to get back home.

"I should go hunting." I lied.

"Oh can we come too Edward?" Emmett asked pointing to himself and Jasper. I shook my head and said I'd rather be alone. Emmett was about to object when Jasper elbowed him and told me to go on. We could go another time.

I made it home just as Little Edward was waking up. I picked him up before he could cry and changed him. Elizabeth was still in a REM cycle, so I decided to feed Little Edward before his sister or mother woke up. As he sucked on the bottle of deer blood I heard my Bella start to wake up.

I slowly bounced Little Edward after he finished his bottle patting his back trying to get him to burp when Bella came down the stairs with our daughter in her arms. I handed Bella a bottle for Elizabeth and kissed her cheek.

"Good Morning, Love." I said with a smile. Life couldn't get any better. I had my beautiful wife and two wonderful children.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kidding!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ella1989 – **I completely agree with your mother. I know there is a point where a gift is too much but what a lot of people don't understand is that a gift is given because that person wants you to have something. It might be insulting to the person giving the gift if you refuse it. Now for my story it really stands out and even in Twilight it does. In Twilight Bella doesn't understand that in her need of being independent she is insulting Edward. He was born in a time when gifts were given to show affection and not buy it. Don't worry the Cullen's will all find out sooner or later.

**DizzyIzzyCullen – **I love confusing Alice because it's not an easy thing to do. In my opinion Rose only accepted Ness because she was there when she was born. She knew that the baby was developing at an accelerated rate. Rose witnessed Ness grow inside Bella and nearly kill her. So yes, Rose will not be so readily accepting of Little Edward and Elizabeth.

**Twilightlover4evr – **Don't break poor Esme's windows, you can't afford to replace them. At least as far as I know you can't, LOL. Alice and Bella will meet in this chapter. All of the Cullen's will meet Little Edward and Elizabeth on Christmas for sure but some of them will meet them sooner. As I said in a pervious chapter Carlisle and Esme have registered Bella for the coming semester. I haven't decided what's going to happen with the nomads but they will be coming. The wolves will also be a part of the story; again I'm not sure what's going to happen with them. Don't worry I like questions, they help me process.

**Loveinfinity – **Sorry in my story Rose isn't as accepting as she is in the book.

**Ggghhhaarrr67- **Yeah, I am putting Rose in her place. She has always bugged me. She's self centered and doesn't seem to care about anyone but herself and Emmett. Sure she cares about the rest of the family but only because what happens to the rest of the family affects her perfect little world. I have also felt sorry for Edward having to have Rose in his head. Well… she doesn't insult Bella and even if she did Edward is too much of a gentleman to tell everyone what she's thinking, even if she deserves it.

**Csp4 – **Esme just wants a family Christmas, she wants to have everyone together. You can't fault her for it. Edward and Bella plan the official meeting on Christmas. Rose does tend to ruin a lot with her attitude.

**Vamp Chick 73 – **Sorry but you couldn't take me. LOL.

**Chapter 16 – Coming to Life**

Bella Point of View

**December 22****nd****, 2006**

Today Edward said that Elizabeth and I just had to go shopping. He told me that he needed to bond with Little Edward. I laughed and said that he spent more time with them than I did. I was about to start an argument when he mentioned that Alice and Rose were going to be in Seattle doing some what they called last minute Christmas shopping.

I couldn't say no after that. I couldn't wait to meet my best friend again. So we started early. Edward and I got the twins settled into their car seats and set out for Seattle.

The drive was short with Edward behind the wheel. I knew he wanted me to meet his family for real and he knew how much I missed Alice, even though I technically haven't met her yet.

"What are you boys, going to be doing today?" I asked as he pulled up to the malls front entrance.

"I was thinking about taking my boy to the baseball field. They're having a tour today. After that we'll be back. If you need me, just give me a call and I'll be there in ten minutes max." Edward said leaning over and giving me a lingering kiss.

I got out of the car and got Elizabeth out and waved by to my husband as he drove away. I went inside the mall and grabbed one of those nifty kid carrier carts.

I found a little baby boutique and went in. they had some of the cutest clothes ever. It was a good thing Little Edward and Elizabeth were about the same size. It would make it easier to shop for Little Edward.

I just picked up the cutest little sailor outfit and was holding it up when a woman behind me spoke up.  
"That's a boy's outfit," she said in a tone that made me think she thought I didn't know. "You shouldn't dress your little girl in boy's clothes. She should where pink." She scowled at Elizabeth's little green dress and black Mary Janes.

I didn't see anything wrong with what I had dressed my baby in. I looked at the woman and just smiled. "This would be for my son," I said.

The woman's eyes widened and then she sneered at me. "You have another one and this one's not even out of diapers."

Grin and Bare it I thought before I said, "Well I didn't have much of a choice in the matter; her brother is only a bit older. They're twins." Again the woman's eyes widened and this time she just walked away.

I picked up four or five outfits for each of my children and a few toys for them to share before leaving the store. I wondered around the mall for what seemed like hours when I heard an eccentric squeal. There about two stores down stood Rosalie and Alice. Alice was going on about the sale the store across from them was having.

I slowly approached them making sure to try and blend into the background. I didn't want Alice to see me approaching before I could give her a hug. I was just one store away when I picked up Elizabeth and held her close to me.

I broke into a run, being careful not to fall with my daughter in my arms. I reached them and had Alice wrapped in a one arm hug.

"Oh Alice," I squealed. "It wonderful to meet you, I know that we'll be the best of friends." I released her from the hug and smiled at her before continuing on. "Will you help me plan my wedding? You will have almost complete reign with a few exceptions. Like the groom, you can't change him." I grinned at her completely stunned face. Her eyes were going from me to my daughter who had fallen asleep in my arms.

I knew from that stunned expression she had been expecting me but not Elizabeth. I was about to ask if she was okay when Rosalie pushed me away from Alice. I started to stumble backwards and then I fell. I rapped both my arms around Elizabeth. I was worried about her. If Little Edward and Elizabeth's growth had slowed then maybe they weren't as invulnerable. I didn't even bother trying to catch myself; I was too worried about my baby. My head cracked against the tile floor. I smelt it before I felt the pain.

Blood…

It was all I thought as my world went dark.

**Please don't kill me, but the next update might be awhile. I haven't even started the chapter. I'm still deciding on a point of view. I have it narrowed down between either Alice or Edward. Who knows I might do both. On a related note what should we call Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? I have been calling him Little Edward but I want your opinion. **

**Little Edward**

**LE**

**Junior**

**EJ – Edward Jr.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Important… Okay, I have a poll on my profile about what to call Little Edward. Please do not make any other suggestions. I know a lot of you though Teddy was a good name but I don't like that. **

**Bloomnskyrules – **Rose does what-ever she wants, it's in her nature. She won't be getting what's coming to her this chapter. Maybe the next or maybe not, but don't worry she will. I actually like Rose; if some little human walked up to your sister you would push her away. So, Rose won't be killed. I don't like Teddy as a nickname.

**MAR76 – **Rose won't be killed. Everyone won't be happy with her for awhile but she won't be killed.

**Ella1989 – **I don't actually mind the nickname Junior. I don't think I like the name EC, it would be kind of weird saying that out loud.

**Emma – **First off, welcome to the awesome club. Secondly, it is like Rosalie's character to push someone away from her family. I don't know if you've read it, but in Midnight Sun Rose was all for killing Bella. Your English isn't that bad and neither is your grammar.

**Wishingstar101 – **I like the regular updates too.

**Guest – **Rose didn't really see Elizabeth until after she had pushed and by that time it was too late.

**Kyameron – **I had that idea to but forgot to add it to the list.

**Matthias Stormcrow – **You know I think you are the only one who caught on to the fact that she's going to hear from not just Edward but Carlisle and Esme as well.

**Sunshine72 – **Edward is not going to kill Rose. Alice still doesn't know who Bella is so she isn't going to call anyone.

**Vamp Chick 73 – **I don't like Tripp, I've narrowed it down to a few names and put them in a poll.

**Ggghhhaaarrr67 – **Sorry I'm not looking for a relationship just a quick fuck. Kidding! It also pissed me off that Rose didn't fully accept Bella till after she was pregnant. I also agree that she wanted Bella dead. I mean the girl ripped into Bella with no concern for her but only for the baby, she didn't care. Don't worry though she will grow up and not try and take Edward and Bella's little one for her own, like she did in BD.

**LadyIce5 – **Alice was in a semi state of shock. Rose pushing Bella was the last thing she thought would happen. Besides Rose would have went metal and demanded for Bella's death if Alice were to catch her.

**Guest – **I like Little Edward too but it is a bit much and is only cute while he's still little. I don't mind EJ because I know the J doesn't stand for Jacob.

**MissMartha – **She will eventually. I don't want to call him Eddie. I think that if Little Edward wants to be called Eddie he can make that choice for himself.

**Csp4 – **Of course Little Edward will have a big attitude, look who his parents are.

**DizzyIzzyCullen – **Nothing is as good as anyone hoped.

**Teisha here – **Don't hate her, she has her reasons. Thanks for all the love. I'm glad you gave it a chance too.

**Chapter 17 – Mistakes**

Alice Point of View

**December 22****nd****, 2006**

"Rose!" I said looking at my sister. "What have you done?" I look at her surprise. It was my entire fault this happened. Why didn't I see this coming? I look down at my new friend. There was blood everywhere. Rose looked shocked and had her hand covering her mouth and nose. She looked ready to flee or attack, almost like she couldn't make up her mind.

"I…" She said so quietly I almost didn't hear it. The child in Bella's arms was crying so loudly. She had awoken when Bella fell backwards.

Rose looked at the child in horror. She couldn't believe what had just happened. I stared at her as she just looked at the child. It seemed like minutes but was only mere seconds before she turned attention on Bella. Rose glared at her, hate radiating off her.

I was about to say something to her when she moved to pick up the crying baby. I stepped in front of her and glared.

"You have right." I said to her to quiet for the humans around us to hear. What was she thinking; she had no right to touch that child after what she had done to her mother. I pushed Rose back away from the gathering crowd. I heard sirens off in the distance, so I grabbed Rose and got out of there as soon as possible.

Before we left I heard Bella's phone ring. Someone was calling her and they weren't going to get an answer at least from Bella.

Edward Point of View

**December 22****nd****, 2006**

Little Edward and I had just finished our tour of the field. I knew the little guy enjoyed it because he was bouncing around and giggling. His mind swept between images so quickly, it was almost like watching a silent movie.

I had managed to get one of Seattle's finest players to talk to us after the tour. I was telling him how I personally was a Chicago fan but my father-in-law was a Mariners fan. He said that it was okay not everyone had the same team, if they did he'd be out of a job. I set Little Edward down on the ground and let him play with the baseball next to him. My companion was just telling me how excited he was for the upcoming season when Little Edward gave out a loud cry.

My thoughts imminently found his. In his head I saw Bella fall to the ground. I excused myself from the conversation I was having and picked up Little Edward and pulled out my phone. I dialed Bella's number and it rang and rang. It was about to go to voicemail when it was answered.

"Hello?" The person on Bella's phone asked.

"Who is this and why are you answering my wife's phone?" I asked. "Where is Bella?"

"Um," the person said hesitantly. "Sir your wife was in an accident. She is on her way to the hospital."

There were so many thoughts going through my head. Which hospital? Where is my daughter? What's Bella's condition? I decided that it was best to ask where my daughter was.

"Oh, she went with your wife in the ambulance. The Paramedics said that it would be best to have the little girl checked out by a doctor."

"Thank You," I said. "Do you know which hospital?"

"Yes, they are taking them to Seattle General Hospital. I am headed over there as soon as I get statements from the witnesses."

I could now assume this man was a police officer. I told him that I was going to head over to the hospital and meet my wife. I rushed off the field as quickly as I could without drawing attention to myself.

Once I got Little Edward strapped into his seat, I got in and called Carlisle.

"Edward," Carlisle answered. "What do I own the pleasure of your call?"

"Carlisle," I said. "I need you to come to Seattle General Hospital. There was an accident and Bella was hurt. She is on her way there with Elizabeth. I need you to step in and say you are Elizabeth's and Bella's family doctor. Say that you have been treating Elizabeth since she was born and that I am not comfortable with my family being treated by anyone else. If they have a problem tell them they will have my lawyer on them so fast if they so much as glace at my family without you present."

"You're lucky I'm in Seattle today, Edward." Carlisle said and I could hear the strained smile in his voice. "I'll be there in five minutes."

I ended the call and tried to focus on my driving. I had been trying to pay more attention to my driving because of the kids. Bella had been worried. After she told me about her concerns we made a compromise. I could continue to drive however fast I wanted as long as I kept most of my focus on the road.

Ten minutes later I arrived at the hospital. I grabbed Little Edward and rushed at a human pace into the ER. Carlisle was standing at the check in desk arguing with two doctors.

"If you proceed with any type of testing to Elizabeth Cullen, you will be hearing from the family's lawyer. Her father has said that I am the only one to look her over." Carlisle said in a strained calm.

The younger of the two doctor's thoughts were disrespectful. He seemed to think Carlisle didn't know what he was talking about. "The child's father didn't call the hospital and inform them. We simply can't let you see the child."

Carlisle's hands formed a fist and he took a deep calming breathing. "He didn't call because he is on his way. I was closer so I arrived first. I am warning you, if you perform any test on Elizabeth Cullen it will cost you your license."

"Are you threatening me," both the doctors asked at the same time.

"It's not a threat," I said making my presence known. "It's a promise. If any test is performed on Elizabeth Cullen by any doctor, nurse, of any hospital employee; they can kiss their medical license good bye."

The doctors looked at me. _'Who is this joker?'_ The younger doctor thought as he said, "and who are you?"

I am Isabella Cullen's husband and Elizabeth Cullen's father. I promise you, you can say good bye to your medical license if you so much as glace at my daughter or my wife. The only reason you were aloud to treat my wife is because she required imminent care. Now that Carlisle is here, any and all tests and care decision will go through him."


	18. Chapter 18

**Daughter of the Full Moon – **What don't you understand? I don't think my story is too hard to follow.

**MissMartha – **I don't think anyone saw that one coming, even me. I sometimes surprise myself with what I write, but in the end I liked it and decided to keep it instead of changing it. The real surprise was that Rose caused the injury. That was even more surprising than Bella being hurt enough to go to the hospital.

**BloomSkyRules & MAR76 – **When Rose pushed Bella she didn't see Elizabeth, she was surprised and her instincts were to comfort the crying child even though she was responsible for the baby's cries.

**Len StormCrow – **He'll find out eventually but Bella's not going to tell him, 'cause she knows it'll upset him even more than he is already.

**Valentine Rain – **Please refer to the response I wrote for BloomSkyRules and MAR76.

**Csp4 – **You're the onlyone who caught on to that fact, but can you figure out what he sees. I bet you can cause you're so smart and observant.

**Emma – **For as to why Rose tried to pick up Elizabeth please refer to the response wrote for BloomSkyRules and MAR76. I think everyone wants a boyfriend like Edward, super protective and hot.

**Teisha here – **Rose does love children. Please refer to the response written for BloomSkyRules and MAR76, that might explain some of what was going on for Rose.

**Dixie.f.9 –** Don't worry there will be consequences.

**WishingStar101- **If you were a vampire in a mall packed full of humans would you be breathing. I personally would do as little breathing as possible.

**LadyIce5 – **Don't you dare place any blame on Edward. You can't fault him for wanting time with Bella and his children without any interference from meddling family members. Also Little Edward didn't have a vision. His power will be nothing like Alice's.

**Ggghhhaaarrr67 – **Bella being a bad mother didn't even cross her mind. I explained it for BloomSkyRules and MAR76 please read my response to them. Carlisle didn't mention that he was Elizabeth's grandfather because doctors as a rule aren't allowed to treat family as they are too personally involved.

**Chapter 18 – Christmas Eve**

Bella Point of View

**December 24****th****, 2006**

Beep… Beep… Beep…

That annoying sound wouldn't stop. It was making my head pound. I slowly opened my eyes and was met by cream colored walls. I looked around confused for a few minutes when I remembered what happened, Rose had pushed me. Why would she do that? Had she not seen Elizabeth in my arms? Than I started to worry about my baby where was she? Was she alright?

My eyes flew to the door when I heard it open. Edward walked in and smiled when he saw I was awake.

"Love, how are you feeling?" He asked me with a small smile.

I knew there was no point in lying to him, he always seemed to know. "I have a slight headache, but other than that I am fine. Where's Liz?"

"Liz?" He questioned.

"You know our daughter."

"Yes I know she's our daughter I just wasn't aware we were going to call her Liz."

"We'll I thought maybe we could call her Liz or Lizzy for short." I said quietly.

Edward smiled and said, "We'll call her whatever my beautiful wife wants. If you want to call her Liz, then we'll call her Liz."

I smiled, "Good then we can call our Little Edward Eddie." I watched as Edward's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I don't care how much you want to call our son Eddie, I will refuse. My father didn't like being referred to as Eddie and I absolutely hate being called it so unless my son is old enough to make the decision for himself, I wont call him that."

I pouted Eddie would have been a cute name but I knew what Edward was saying. It wasn't right for us to assign him a nickname he might hate. "What should we call him then?"

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Why don't we call him Anthony? That way we are no confused and he can decide what he wants to be called later on."

I thought about it for a few minutes before smiling. It would have to do, because our son would not always be little. Edward and I talked for about a half an hour more before I fell back asleep. He told me that Carlisle and Esme were watching both the kids at our home. At first I was worried about them being alone with the children but Edward promised me that they would be fine.

Both Carlisle and Esme adored their grandchildren and Anthony and Liz adored them. It was a win-win situation for everyone involved.

"Charlie, I am sorry but you aren't allowed in the room." I heard Carlisle's voice faintly when I woke up. I looked around and saw Edward sitting in the chair next to my bed holding our sleeping children.

He looked up at me and smile. "Your dad is here to see you. One of the nurses recognized you and called your father. Don't worry he just got here." Edward said softly answering the questions I had yet to ask.

I heard the door start to open and I saw Edward close his eyes and pretend to be asleep. I decided to follow his example and pretend to be asleep also.

Charlie Point of View

**December 24****th****, 2006**

I was getting ready to head out to the station when the phone rang. I set my keys on the counter and picked up the phone. "Chief Swan," I said when I answered.

"Hey Chief," said a woman on the line. "This is Meredith Powers, from Seattle. You helped me when I had that accident last year. You told me all about your daughter Isabella."

"Yes," I said. "I do recall that."

"Yes, well I work as a nurse at Seattle General Hospital and we have a patient. I think it might be your daughter." Meredith stumbled off. I didn't know what to think. As far as I knew my Bells was still on her honeymoon with the husband I had never met.

"I will be there in a few hours. Thank you for calling me." I said and I hung up the phone. I called the station and let them know that I wouldn't be making it to the station today. I told them that I was needed in Seattle and would be back as soon as I could.

I was tempted to use the sirens on my way to Seattle but didn't as there wasn't a real need to. Even though I didn't use the sirens, I made great time getting to the hospital. I walked up the entrance desk and asked, "May I get the room for Isabella Swan, I'm her father."

The gentlemen at the desk looked at the computer for a few minutes. When he looked up he had a frown on his face. "I'm sorry sir there seems to be a problem. We don't have an Isabella Swan in this hospital."

"Oh," I said. "Will you please get me Nurse Powers?"

"One second please." The man said and then paged for Nurse Powers to come to the desk. It was about ten minutes when an older woman with blond hair turning white appeared.

"Chief Swan," the woman said holding out her hand. I took her hand and shook it. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yes it is. You said my daughter was here. Could you show me?" She nodded and we headed up to the fifteenth floor. Upon getting off the elevator I saw someone much unexpected at the nurse's station. Standing at the nurse's station was none other than Carlisle Cullen. He was looking at a chart and talking to another doctor.

"Dr. Cullen?" I questioned as I approached slowly. Carlisle's eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Chief Swan, what are you doing here?" He asked.

I was about to answer when Nurse Powers interrupted. "Chief, her room is over here." She said gesturing to a door at the end of the hall. I looked back at Carlisle to say goodbye to him. Carlisle looked horrified when he seen the room Nurse Powers was gesturing.

I headed towards the room and was about to enter when Carlisle called out to me. "Charlie, I'm sorry but you aren't allowed in the room."

I wasn't sure what to say to him. Truthfully I barely knew the man, he had treated me once when I slipped on the ice in front of my house but that's about the extent of our interactions. I knew he was married and he and his wife had adopted five teens.

"Dr. Cullen, that's my daughter's room. I haven't seen her in so long. I didn't even know she was here in Washington." I said trying to ply on his feelings of pity for a man who hasn't seen their child in a long time.

Carlisle looked confused for a few seconds before he spoke. "You didn't?" he asked sounding shocked. "I thought they would have told you when they bought the house."

"What house?" I asked. I had no idea what he was talking about. I knew my daughter married, I just didn't know who or where they were going to live. I tried to push my way past Carlisle but it was like trying to push through a brick wall.


End file.
